


Латте

by SpiritHallows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша знает, какой кофе любит Дженсен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Латте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Latte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532589) by [Daena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daena/pseuds/Daena). 



> Beta: Ernst Wolff

Бариста зовут Миша.

Дженсен влюблен в него, хотя, наверно, он нравится всем без исключения. Миша красив, у него вечно взъерошенные черные волосы и самые пронзительные синие глаза на всем белом свете, и он идеально готовит латте. Эта кофейня расположена не совсем по пути Дженсена – в двух кварталах от его адвокатского офиса «Утренняя звезда» – но он все равно почти каждое утро и в обеденный перерыв приходит сюда, чтобы просто увидеть Мишу. Есть что-то притягательное в том, как он закусывает губу, когда, вспенив молоко, аккуратно добавляет его в кофе. Иногда, когда Дженсен сильно устал и это заметно постороннему взгляду, ему подают латте с рисунком папоротника на пене. И это всегда заставляет его улыбаться.

Девушка, работающая на кассе – Джули. Она рыженькая и довольно привлекательная, но Дженсен не проявляет к ней ни малейшего интереса. Не тогда, когда буквально в двух шагах от него стоит, прислонившись к прилавку, Миша, отгородившийся наушниками от всего мира, и упоенно читает Курта Воннегута. Дженсен знает «Бойню номер пять» как свои пять пальцев, но он не может поверить, что Мише тоже нравятся такие произведения. И это заставляет его задуматься, есть ли между ними еще что-то общее.

\- Эм, могу я… - начинает он, увидев приветственную улыбку Джули, но она перебивает его:

\- Латте, двойной, с двойной пеной. Три-пятьдесят, - она поворачивается и тыкает бариста в плечо покрытым лавандовым лаком ногтем. – Миша.

Он подходит к машине, магнетический синий взгляд скользит от Джули к Дженсену:

\- Латте, двойной, с двойной пеной?

Вопрос явно адресован не Джули, и Дженсен кивает:

\- Да, как обычно.

Миша запоминает страницу и, закрыв книгу, берет стаканчик и что-то пишет на его стенке, хотя клиентов, кроме Дженсена, нет, и перепутать заказы невозможно. Дженсен дает Джули деньги, даже не глядя на нее – его взгляд прикован к рукам Миши, которые вертят ручку кофемолки. Широкие плечи, сильные руки с длинными тонкими пальцами. Дженсен так и видит их изучающее скольжение по его коже.

Латте получается насыщенно-темного цвета, и Миша берет кувшинчик с молоком. Дженсен, затаив дыхание, зачарованно рассматривает его профиль.

Губы Миши полные, но не пухлые, и слегка потрескавшиеся. И, вспенив молоко, он начинает добавлять его в стакан, сосредоточенно закусив нижнюю губу. Дженсен завидует этим зубам. Ему тоже хочется, облизнув эти манящие губы, нежно оттянуть нижнюю и слегка пососать. Как же хочется впиться поцелуем в этот рот! Ему стало интересно, будет ли у этого поцелуя вкус кофе.

После добавления молока начиналась самая любимая часть Дженсена, но Миша, задержав на нем взгляд немного дольше, чем приписывает этикет, повернулся, скрыв от глаз клиента процесс создания рисунка, как думает Дженсен, листа папоротника на пене. Дженсен разочарованно вздыхает, но через пару мгновений Миша, улыбаясь, осторожно ставит стаканчик на прилавок.

\- Латте, двойной, с двойной пеной, - мягко говорит он, но Дженсен не слышит. На этот раз пене изображен не папоротник – сердце.

Он смотрит в спокойные Мишины глаза. Нет, это другому бы они показались спокойными, но не Дженсену, который так долго наблюдал за Мишей, что знает его лучше любой книги Воннегута. В синих глазах бариста плещется паника и страх.

\- Спасибо, - выдавливает Дженсен, улыбнувшись уголками губ. Он задумывается, когда сможет выпить свой латте. Наверно, придется ждать, пока вся пена не опадет – сам он не сможет разрушить это произведение искусства.

Вдруг раздается противный писк – часы сигналят, что через пять минут начнется рабочий день. Пяти минут явно мало, чтобы пройти два квартала да еще и с горячим кофе в руках. С сожалением он берет стаканчик и идет к выходу. Но что-то его останавливает, и, обернувшись, он видит, как Миша провожает его долгим взглядом своих красивых глаз.

\- Мне тоже нравится Воннегут, - говорит Дженсен. – «Бойня номер пять» и «Колыбель для кошки» - мои любимые книги.

Миша улыбается, и Дженсена словно прошибает электрическим током.

\- Ты Дженсен, верно? У тебя хороший вкус. Надеюсь, тебе понравится кофе.

Ощущения, вызванные той улыбкой, остаются с ним, пока он идет по оживленной улице. И только поставив стакан на свой рабочий стол, он замечает, что написано на его стенке. Имя Миши, нацарапанное прописными буквами, и номер его телефона.

Весь день с лица Дженсена не сходит улыбка.


End file.
